


Of Mischief and Lies

by Omelianchik100



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Analyzing Feelings, Beware there be smut, Character Growth and Development, If Thor 2 was properly handled by the GoT director, Intrigue galore, M/M, Made Up Cultural Customs, Mpreg, Slow Burn, Thor AU, Thor and Loki are not siblings on this one, a ton of original characters, and motherfucking dargons!, but Thorki still rules, if Loki existed in GoT, long AF chapters, spanish to english fanfic, super influenced by GoT, tags are a work in progress, translated fanfic, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omelianchik100/pseuds/Omelianchik100
Summary: "This magic kills whoever carries it," they told Loki the day he found out that he was carrying Thor's son. With their son increasingly alive and Loki increasingly dead, it's time for both of them to show whether the strength of one and the cunning of the other are enough to beat fate itself. [Thorki, Mpreg, AU] + Epilogue
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 16





	Of Mischief and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De ardides y mentiras](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760428) by Ophelia Wells, Cuencas Vacías. 



> \- Translated notes from the author -  
> I must clarify that this fanfic isn't pre or post any one movie, winks are made to them but they're not truly connected, after all this is an AU. We take several and quite a few liberties within Norse mythology but we always try to establish a logical basis to the events that are indicated. To cut to the chase, this fanfic takes place without Odin adopting Loki. Loki is Laufey's child and he never wished to conquer Midgard. This fanfic was born from reading way too much George R. R. Martin, Valerio Massimo Manfredi and seeing Thor: The Dark World at least four times. I also blame Hiddlesworth...
> 
> \- Slight glossary -  
> Jötunn (sing), Jötnar (plu)  
> Surtur - King of Muspelheim  
> Svartalfheim - Svartálfr (sing), Svartálfar (plu)  
> Vanaheim - Vanr (sing), Vanir (plu)  
> Nornheim - Norn (sing), Nornir (plu)  
> And.... the singular for Æsir is actually Áss but since I'm still a 12 year old at heart... I will be only using 'Æsir' for both singular and plural nouns.

Such a gathering had not been witnessed in hundreds of years, but the urgency at hand was driving the congress between these two Kings, arrogant and proud like no other in the Nine Realms. It was agreed that the meeting would take place in the golden city of Asgard. A dispensation ensured that King Laufey of Jötunheim and part of his court would be allowed safe passage. This morning would become an eventful one for any member of the royal service and even among the Æsir generals, for the last time an ice giant had stepped foot in Asgard had been in bloody battle eons ago. Many even only knew about them through children’s stories. It was said that, in that monumental day, there was some snow in Asgard and that a frozen wave seeped in from the gate at the entrance of the kingdom.

At the agreed time, the Bifröst opened up for the guests and they arrived without any mishap, they walked past the Gatekeeper—Heimdall. A cortege awaited for them to take them across the bridge to Valaskjálf, Odin’s palace. Laufey was easy to distinguish, he was the largest giant among those who accompanied him, the reflection of his skin seemed more like glass than ice and in his red eyes you could foresee evil combined with cunning. He wore golden jewelry, as befitted someone of his rank, though his clothes looked rather plain for someone innate to a snow-filled country. The rest of his court—made up of warriors—carried massive greatswords and ice weapons that would’ve never been used in Asgard because of their hindering weight. They were greeted by the royal family: Odin, his loving wife Frigga, and their son and heir Prince Thor. Laufey glanced poignantly at the young man before allowing himself to be led into a private chamber where they would speak and to which only members of the war council would have access.

For it was war they were going to discuss.

Everyone took a position at the round table. The weapons had to be handed over upon entering the room as a show of good will. A herald remained at the foot of the table. He had in his hands a scroll that seemed more like a long letter, he then proceeded to read it aloud.

"King Odin, self-proclaimed All-Father, author of a great offense without any provocation, who with avid pride has claimed realms that do not belong to him as his own. The damage suffered to both kingdoms has been enormous. This is why he’s asked for proper compensation for the stolen treasures, a sizable quantity of Iðunn’s golden apples, and three hundred slaves. If you do not comply with our requests we will have to consider you an enemy, with all that that entails. Signed, Gerenot and Giselher, Kings of Nornheim and Alfheim." The herald folded the scroll again.

Laufey smiled, not with genuine derision but it was obvious that he found the situation amusing. He rested his arm on the table and waved to one of his generals who unraveled a parchment exactly the same as the one before, it even had the same broken seal. Odin looked at it with his one good eye, as if he could see through and already know what was written.

"King Laufey, supreme ice giant. We’re aware of the grievances, well-known throughout the Nine Realms, which you’ve suffered at Odin’s hands, King of Asgard. We invite you to join our fight against the golden kingdom. The spoils will be vast, the glory everlasting, and your satisfaction will at last be rewarded. In order for us to talk of what has happened in our kingdoms at the hands of the oppressor, if it suits you…" Reaching that part the giant fell silent as he was previously instructed. “Signed, Gerenot, King of Nornheim,” he concluded.

The two sovereigns looked at each other. To Laufey it was obvious that for once in his life Odin needed another ruler other than himself, and that brought more satisfaction than even the idea of thrashing the one-eyed king against his fine table.

"Does he invite you to meet with him?" asked Odin. That the meeting had begun with secrets was not agreeable to him.

"Next week, therefore you’ve been quite diligent with your own invitation. Presently, I believe we are gathered here to decide what I am to answer to generous King Gerenot," Laufey said.

"You can answer him in whatever manner pleases you, Laufey, but it will depend on whether you want Asgard to be your enemy or not; we have already faced each other in the past and we both know how that was settled," Odin said with a smile almost as identical to Laufey’s. If the giant King felt insulted by such an assertion, he only let it be known by a slight look of disdain.

"What do I get from making a pact with Asgard?" He went straight to the point, if he was in Asgard and not in Nornheim, it was because he had already considered which coalition brought him the most benefits, and therefore believed he was choosing the winning side. "I want a solid alliance between us, and equal distribution of arms, prisoners, glory, and the treasures of both kingdoms that dared to challenge you," he said, staring at Odin, he nodded at his request. "I will send a small court from Jötunheim, sons of nobles, to be trained in Asgard. You can send some of your warriors as well, they will be treated with the greatest diligence in my kingdom," he added. The All-Father seemed to ponder it for a moment. "And I want one of my children to be married to yours," was the end of Laufey’s request.

Odin at that moment seemed much more serious.

"I have only one son, Laufey, and he has been engaged for years to a young lady from the Æsir court. We honor our word in these respects," he explained.

"You must know that in Jötunheim traditions are different, we also respect the oaths made and the bonds of marriage, even if we have more than one wife." Odin was aware that things were indeed different in Jötunheim, that Laufey actually had or had had two consorts at some point. "I will not ask for my offspring to take claim of the first link, let it be given to your dear Asgardian; but my child may as well be the second consort, with the same honor and glory," said Laufey, turning his face aside. "Along with this marriage, there will be twenty thousand Jötnar soldiers, an armory, a thousand war beasts, and a peace agreement. That is my proposal," Laufey said.

The All-Father was beginning to believe that had always been his first intention in coming to Asgard, and that this union was what he was truly after. What Odin really wanted to know, was why? He didn’t trust Laufey. If he had summoned him, it was because there was no other king left in the Nine Realms to bargain with. Two of them were his sworn enemies, the Svartálfar—during the Council of Kings—made it very clear that they would not enter the war and would not choose sides; while Odin’s own ally, the Vanr King, had recently died overcome by old age.

"If I recall correctly, Gerenot has a son. What’s his name?" It seemed as if Laufey was asking another of his giants when in fact it was just a ruse. "Oh, yes, Hagen!" he said.

"Maybe you can sell your progeny to the highest bidder but-"

"But you won’t? Is that what you’re going to tell me, Odin? Your pride will lead you to perdition, we both know it, or did you really think I’d simply become your faithful servant, someone who would sacrifice his own people for the sake of your greatness? I want this union, if I don’t get it, then I’ve wasted my time in coming here, and we’ll see each other on the battlefield, not as allies but as enemies," he said, settling the question.

Laufey had carefully chosen his words, he already knew that Odin was going to accept the proposed alliance between them, he knew what he was going to ask for at that moment; and if he was not satisfied in his request he was going to join the other two kingdoms. Asgard was powerful but it couldn’t possibly handle three enemies at the same time—it would just be too much. Eventually, Asgard would’ve fallen into fire, despair and death.

"My King," one of the council members dared to say, "it doesn’t seem like an insane request to me. Young Thor can certainly have two wives, we mustn’t consider King Laufey’s offer as an affront. We should consider it, for the good of all Asgard," said the man.

Silence gripped the room and for a moment it seemed as if Laufey was better off talking to Gerenot about his son—Prince Hagen.

"Alright," Odin agreed. "I want those twenty thousand soldiers that you presume will be ready within a week, and those young Jötnar must arrive within two days in the court of Asgard. I suppose they will come along with your offspring. I want children of nobles, not second lords, and I’ll only admit five. I won’t send any warriors to Jötunheim, they will all be sent to the battlefield so they’ll have to decline your hospitality for the moment," Odin said.

Laufey nodded, accepting that. It was obvious that it was the last proposal that really interested him.

"Half a year," he said suddenly, "in half a year they must be married. That is my last request, that and that it be put in writing, since I know how much you love putting your signature and seal on an official document that states it so," Laufey finished.

It was done as requested. One of the members of the council was taking note of it in an official agreement that listed everything that had been said, including the marriage and destiny of two people who had not even met. It was done to the satisfaction of both of Kings, although Odin was certain that there was more to those demands the giant King had made. Laufey’s stay was prolonged with a sober banquet among a chosen group of the Æsir court, and that very night the King of Jötunheim left for his kingdom.

Frigga—Odin’s beloved—paused beside him on one of Valaskjálf’s balconies. She had seen her husband act patient and polite, yet at the same time, she felt a tense and somber disposition coming from him all throughout dinner. In appearance everything was fine with Laufey, it seemed there would be an agreement between them, yet she could not understand what was causing Odin such grief.

"Is something wrong, beloved?" She asked, standing by his side.

Odin spun around immediately, catching her gaze with his one good eye.

"Call Thor, we must talk about his new wife."

*

Two days later…

The multicolored door opened before him. He’d never before crossed a portal that could take him to another realm. The experience was unique, colorful, and made him feel as if he was actually flying. To be free in a sublime and unparalleled way. When they reached their destination, he only had to take a step forward. The Guardian at the foot of the golden steps bowed his head to which Loki, Laufey’s son, responded gracefully. He was accompanied by four noble sons of Jötunheim, whom he could consider his closest friends. They hadn’t yet reached the full development of a giant, so they were not as big as the emissaries his father had, and they were still taller than him. They carried trunks for an extended stay, gifts for the King and Queen of Asgard, and a part of the contract signed by both kingdoms.

They wore less revealing clothing than what was commonly worn in their kingdom, yet they were still considered summer robes, for no winter in Asgard could make a dent in their blue skins. Loki was easy to distinguish, he was the only one who had dark hair. The others were shaved and the typical tattoos of the Jötnar race were glimpsed on their heads, arms and legs. Besides, he was the only one with golden jewelry. They were escorted to the palace where a welcoming banquet awaited them. The All-Father was in Hliðskjálf—his throne—right next to him Frigga, and their son Thor, a few steps down. The latter did not look happy. In fact, as soon as Loki entered the Æsir court he realized that no one was happy to see them.

He wasn’t a walking bundle of happiness either. He still remembered the altercation with his father when he first learned what he’d done. The way he had sold him to an old rival and without his consent. None of his claims were heard, nothing Loki said mattered, and he promptly shut up when a blow struck him squarely in the face. If he hadn’t been sent there, he would’ve been in Alfheim or Nornheim, for it was clear that Laufey was considering other types of alliances; and that he was nothing but a pawn in his father’s game.

"King Odin, All-Father, I am pleased to be in your presence. I’m Loki Laufeyson, second successor to the throne of Jötunheim. I have brought you gifts, which I hope express how glad I am to be in Asgard," he said solemnly, bowing deeply to the King. And then he made another towards Frigga. "Queen, it’s an honor to meet you." The other Jötnar dropped to one knee in respect.

They presented the gifts before them. Exquisite animal skins found only in Jötunheim, jewelry mined from their realm, and precious metals handcrafted by the dwarfs of Svartalfheim. Loki took with both hands a sword that his father had ordered to be made especially for Thor. It was a heavy weapon but according to what Laufey said, Odinson was the epitome of the Æsir warrior and the strongest Asgardian alive. And Loki believed him, for he exceeded him in both height and presence, he was golden-haired and battle-hardened in appearance. The Jötunn thought of a thousand ways this meeting could go wrong but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Prince Thor Odinson, I’d be flattered if you accepted this gift," he said, extending it to him. It had no sheath, instead it was encased in a shiny, satin cloth.

As if they’d both agreed to pretend everything was fine, Thor took it.

"A splendid weapon, I’ll use it in our next battle. I appreciate the gesture,” he said.

The moment of tension passed. They headed to the banquet hall after the formalities were done. The nobles who were to accompany them had been chosen, among them the Lady Sif, who was Thor’s fiancée, his closest friends, and their parents. Iðunn—the one with the golden apples was also present. The young Jötnar were seated next to Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun; Loki was able to sit next to Thor, facing Frigga. The Jötunn Prince measured each feigned smile around the table, the vein that popped on Odin’s neck, and Thor’s dourness. He could only guess what the whispers around him would be about; and the only one who seemed at all calm was the Queen.

Wine, wild boar, ostrich meat, pheasant, suckling pig, assorted fruits and cakes were served at some point, Loki thought they were trying to poison him with such an exorbitant amount of food. They hadn’t spoken so far at the banquet. It seemed as if no one wanted to be the first to start a conversation.

"How’s your older brother?" Frigga suddenly asked.

Loki didn’t want to talk about him—he hated him with all his being—for he was Laufey’s favorite; and didn’t hesitate for a moment to remind him how much of a giant he was compared to him.

"Hildetand—heir to the throne of Jötunheim—he will be ready to go to war against our enemies. He’s a general of one of the fractions in our army, one of the fastest and strongest of giants, he’s an excellent combatant," he said, making a description that seemed vain but flattering for someone who did not deserve it; he was a lousy strategist at best, impatient and headstrong.

Thor seemed to pay attention to that description but didn’t continue talking of Hildetand, and rather changed the subject.

"I’d never seen a Jötunn woman before, the truth is that you’re not as I expected," said the blond.

Loki smiled at him, suddenly thinking that his father’s beloved arrangement would soon be ruined. He then looked seriously at the Æsir heir.

"That’s because I’m a man," he said without hesitation.

The blow to the table came from Odin, which promptly silenced any conversation that was taking place and even spilled some wine that no servant dared to clean up. Odin’s eye swept over Loki with scrutiny and annoyance.

"Let’s talk," the All-Father ordered him.

Loki slowly got to his feet while Odin moved across the hall like a whirlwind. He decided to follow him even though he hadn’t said anything else, and then he noticed that Frigga was walking next to him. The three of them strode quickly out of the hall, going to an accessory room guarded by two Einherjar. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Odin faced him.

"Is this some sick trickery from your father? I’m not marrying my only heir to a man!” he exclaimed. "A marriage’s whole purpose is the aim of having descendants and being of mutual help to each other; how could Laufey just ignore that predicament?"

Loki had expected similar questions, he’d warned his father, and he in turn had almost dictated the answers he was to give to the All-Father. Some of them didn’t convince Loki himself but apparently, Laufey was very sure in the abilities he possessed.

"I can bare heirs. I know it isn’t normal but inside me there is magic, and with it I can create life,” he explained. “It is true that Laufey only sired male children but we don’t come from the same mother. My maternal family has always had certain gifts which now grant me the magic that I speak of,” at that moment he looked at Frigga, “I believe you’re the goddess who could determine the veracity of my words,” he said. Now he found it very helpful the woman had followed them.

It’s not that Loki truly desired for this alliance to happen; but Laufey had been very explicit with his threats. If he didn’t get what he wanted, Loki would be sent to Surtur—the mere idea still chilled him to the core.

"You mean you have used this type of magic before?" asked Odin.

"No, I said I could do it, not that I have," Loki clarified. He knew what Odin was doing, he was looking for a way out of this engagement without breaking the peace treaty. "Would you like me to convey to my father your refusal to have me in your court?" he asked, ahead of his thoughts.

"No," Odin cut in.

Loki tried not to smile. Frigga approached him and he let her take his face in her hands even though Loki’s blue skin was cold.

"I—I believe he’s telling the truth," Frigga said, and with that, Odin’s trepidations seemed to be silenced; at least the ones he could openly ask Loki. "That allows for us to continue with the agreement," Frigga said, looking at her husband. Suddenly, Loki thought the King looked even older than when they first entered the room.

There was no point in continuing with the conversation. Thor was outside the chamber waiting for them; he seemed desperate to talk with his parents. Loki walked by without giving him a second thought, he had nothing more to say to the Prince. He was pondering whether or not to return to the banquet hall; and then he saw Ull—one of his friends—waiting for him outside. He stood next to him for a moment and together they started on their way back. They all knew where their rooms were since they’d been accommodated in the same wing of the castle; therefore, they didn’t need an Einherjar.

"One of those warriors, Volstagg, asked your fiancé about what you had said. The entire hall knows you’re a man," Ull told him.

"They were going to find out anyway," Loki said, "and that hasn’t changed the pact the Kings made at all," he concluded, releasing the air a little at a time from his lungs.

"I wonder if your father knows what he’s doing," said the giant suddenly puzzled. From that moment on, things were going to turn into an even more difficult situation.

"I wonder if we know what we’re doing," Loki finished.

*

He had found something wonderful and unmatched in all of Asgard: _the library._

Practically since he discovered it, Loki began to read each of the books in its immense collection; at first the scholars were suspicious of his presence. Ultimately, they allowed the occasional book to leave their watch for the young Prince to read in the comfort of his rooms. He always returned them diligently and with care. Ull and Vill—the twin brothers—used to accompany him, though they stayed outside the doors, contemplating the structure of the palace since they seemed more interested in admiring the building itself; always pointing to an arch or a detail carved in a stone. Loki hadn’t spoken to Thor again, even though they’d seen each other at dinner, and that was solely because the wedding between the heir of Asgard and the Lady Sif was about to take place. His father had given only half a year and to be the second consort, there had to be a first.

On the wedding day, Loki stayed in his rooms. He had been officially invited; he’d apologized and sent a gift, he knew they didn’t really want his presence there. The four Jötnar stayed with him in his bedchamber, they were enjoying the novelty of Asgardian board games.

"It doesn’t bother you?" Vill asked him, moving his pieces on the board.

Loki looked away from his book, he was lying on the bed.

"No," he said sincerely, "I’d rather be the one with two wives. The Æsir make a lot of fuss about matters of this sort, we’re more used to the practicality of it," he said. He doubted the Lady Sif was the type to have a threesome, and he didn’t like her.

"That wasn’t what I meant," said Vill, "doesn’t it bother you to know that you’ll have to stay here with your husband?" That was his doubt. Loki hadn’t even thought of that since he arrived in Asgard; and truth be told, he couldn’t bring himself to admit to them—who had earned his trust—what that truth entailed, that he’d always wanted to escape from Jötunheim.

His height, his complexion, and his gifts had marginalized him. Vill and Ull were the only exception to the people who had surrounded him during his childhood, for they had suffered Loki’s magical wrath firsthand, and they didn’t wish to taste it again; but for the other Jötnar at court, he was nothing more than the strange son of Laufey. He was surprised that his father hadn’t abandoned him at birth, although he did murder his mother for that runt of a son that at first he denied was even his. Now, Loki was of use to him, and who knows where he’d be if he weren’t. No, his father was a beast and he didn’t miss him. In Asgard, he was a foreigner but the Æsir just looked at him strangely, it wasn’t what he would call a home. He could get over it. He was about to speak but then he remembered Laufey’s warning about Asgard’s Gatekeeper.

"Not really. Asgard has a nice climate," he gave for an answer.

Outside there was a great uproar, the sky was filled with lights even though it was nightfall so the party must have started. He heard that thousands of guests had come, fifty-five different dishes were made, the best wines in the city would be opened, buffoons, acrobats, bards, all of it. Finally, the bride and groom had entered the hall, riding their horses while the servants threw rose petals as they passed. Loki returned to his book, to his present, with Laufey’s clear words in his head: _You will not stay there for long._

Two days after the wedding, the Æsir army left for the war, for Laufey was due to have his men ready at the end of the week. They didn’t see any of the remaining soldiers from Jötunheim leave since they must’ve already been in Nornheim, which was to be the realm where the fight would take place. Loki showed up to dismiss the hosts, as seemed to be the custom, and took up his position next to Frigga. Odin led the way on his eight-legged horse and Gungnir in his hands; behind him followed Thor and Lady Sif, who also joined the fray, now as part of Asgard’s royal family. The parade of warriors had been quite prolonged, for many were the soldiers leaving for war, and even so a garrison was to remain in order to defend the golden city if necessary. Thor had approached with the sword Loki had given him in their first meeting. They said their farewells in a courteous manner; even though they had only made eye contact in order to wish each other good fortune.

After the Asgardian army left through the Bifröst, Loki thought of retreating back to his chambers; but Frigga stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I’d like you to show me some of that magic you have," she said smiling. "I also have some gifts, although it seems to me they’re rather plain when compared to yours," she said. If this was the Queen’s secret charm at work, Loki thought she should also be considered the goddess of courtesy.

"It will be an honor, Queen Frigga."

*

They entered one of the private gardens of Valaskjálf, everything there was fountains and cloudless skies. Loki enjoyed the quiet atmosphere it provided. Jötunheim was beautiful in its own way, but most of the time the sky was stormy or gray and didn’t allow for such lush vegetation to grow.

Frigga stretched out her hands, Loki didn’t understand what she wanted but tried to grab them. Instantly, the woman vanished into a glow. The Jötunn laughed—delighted at that demonstration—and as soon as he noticed she was behind him; he didn’t hesitate to copy the same illusion, so before she took him by the shoulder, he evaporated.

"I see you learn quickly," Frigga said looking for him.

Loki appeared to the far side of the garden, sitting on a bench. Frigga analyzed him, trying to determine the composition of that spell and instantly the young man reappeared in his true form at her side.

"I have a well-trained mind," Loki boasted.

"It’s what the maesters have told me, that you continually visit the library, that you’ve read more in this week than other young men your age do in a year," said Frigga. Loki saw in her eyes a shadow of doubt that she didn’t take long to formulate into a question. "Why do you shy away from company?" she asked.

"It seemed appropriate to me. I believe my presence in Asgard hasn’t been entirely pleasant to others at court, especially now that my gender is known and that your son is tied to me by contract. No doubt your people are more than happy with their new Princess," he said bluntly, bluntly and sincerely.

"They are happy, but by agreeing to the peace treaty, Odin and Thor made an unbreakable promise to your realm. It will be an honor to unite our two houses, even if it had to be done in this way," said the woman. Loki waited for a moment to see if she asked anything else; he was glad that she didn’t inquire about his feelings and that she was a practical person. "Do you like Asgard?" ended up being her next question.

Loki glanced around the garden and spread one arm.

"It’s impossible not to fall in love with all this," he said smiling.

"I hope that in the same manner, you will fall in love with my son," she said with a smile.

*

News of the war came and went immediately. Some contradicted themselves as to what was actually happening, singing of victories while narrating dire defeats on the same breath.

Loki wasn’t confined to his rooms again, Frigga called for him in the morning to have breakfast, and in the afternoon to talk about history, of both their kingdoms and their families. Loki told her about his dead mother, who was not Jötunn but from Vanaheim. Of how she bequeathed her magic unto him–and omitted the fact that she was killed–so as not to appear too barbaric in the eyes of the Æsir. He also taught her of the Casket of Ancient Winters, which was the best weapon his father owned. He told her about the ice caves which dated back eons ago, of their traditions, and she in turn taught him of Asgard. She told him about her husband Odin, and above all, she told him stories of Thor. Loki realized that whenever he was in the company of the Queen, others treated him with greater diligence; their looks were less sullen and their dealings less rude. He thought that Frigga was doing it on purpose so as to make his stay in Asgard a bit more pleasant. Loki couldn’t help but think he would’ve liked for that woman to have been his mother; and envied Thor for having her. He even granted her permission to touch the tattoos on his arms as they had caught her attention.

During one of their breakfasts together, a herald approached them. He bowed.

"A letter has arrived for Prince Loki," he said, extending the letter.

That was a first, for nobody ever wrote to him. He took the letter, guessing the handwriting of one of the members of his father’s war council, who at Laufey’s request asked him to join the war camp. Apparently, his brother Hildetand had been wounded in battle; and his father required his presence and gifts. Loki was not surprised, not truly.

"I must go where the war is," he explained to Frigga, who was watching him carefully. In fact, he didn't mind showing her the message so that she could help him get to his destination.

He summoned his four friends to accompany him. The non-siblings had commented they would rather be in the battlefield than looking idle in the palace, and Loki thought it was a good time to leave them in Nornheim with his father. He prepared for the trip, not that he needed to take any of his trunks with him; but at the very least he had to come in armed, even though he knew he wouldn’t join the fray. His father didn’t appreciate his strategies in battle nor did he consider him a skilled warrior. He showed up at the Bifröst as soon as he said goodbye to Frigga. The gatekeeper nodded, the door began to work and they simply stepped into the portal.

There were no words to describe the brutality of the change in scenery. The contrast between the golden kingdom and this desolate land, left more than one within Loki’s party with a dry mouth. They’d been transported directly to the camp but instead of finding soldiers at rest, they were all stationed in battle formation, and seemed as if they expected to be attacked at any moment. A Jötunn soldier pointed out one of only two tents, one for the war council, the other for the gravely wounded. That’s where Hildetand was. He pushed through the cloth that separated the coldness of the weather, thinking better on it, it would’ve been better to leave it open, for the smell emanating from the festering wounds was not exactly the most pleasant. Loki didn’t find his father there, but Thor and his companions were around a makeshift bunk with an important friend stretched out on it.

Loki stood in front of his brother. Hildetand was not unconscious. He was fully awake and looking at him with red eyes and a sneer. A match to Loki’s own. It would be a lot of fun to let his brother die of his wounds, if he did, he would be the sole heir to the throne of Jötunheim. Unfortunately, he knew that wasn’t possible given that it was now known he’d arrived at camp; his father wouldn’t forgive him if he dared. He stretched out his hands, there was no sheet covering his wounds so Loki touched them. He had a deep gash on one side where he was bleeding. He’d lost some fingers, Loki couldn’t do anything about those; and he also had arrow wounds all over his opposite side. He concluded that he wasn’t at risk of dying. Sadly, they only wanted him to speed up his recovery.

"It’s going to hurt," he cautioned him. A warning that was well-known by his older brother, for he’d healed him on more than one occasion.

"As if you didn’t enjoy it," his brother replied and Loki had to laugh a bit. "Let it burn," he said confidently. Surely being Laufey’s children didn’t guarantee the soundest of minds.

He directed his hands inside the open wound; and a slight, green glow emanated from his touch. Hildetand clenched his teeth, trying not to scream, though every now and then there were groans of pain coming from his tightly sealed lips. His wound was closing, little by little, while Loki separated his fingers until finally he only placed his palm. It wouldn’t even leave a visible scar. He repeated the same action on the other side—those wounds didn’t hurt as much or take too much time to heal—the same was true with his fingers since he only closed up where the flesh had been severed.

"And these?" Hildetand asked, raising his hand to show him the missing digits.

Loki shook his head.

"You were never a good archer," he consoled him.

If Hildetand had a reply to that—it went unsaid—for he was now staring at someone standing behind Loki. He noticed the change of mood in his brother, when he turned he found a hand already on his shoulder, a warm Æsir hand. It was Thor. He noted the small exchange of glances between the two crown Princes.

"Can you come with me?" he asked him.

Loki nodded but before leaving, Hildetand’s hand closed around his wrist. His brother rose to his feet, as tall and fierce as he’d always looked but Loki quickly evaded him to go with Thor. At least he’d discovered that his brother had to contain his usual disagreeableness in front of the Æsir, he found it interesting and useful. Thor pointed at the blond warrior, the one he’d seen at the welcoming banquet, his legs were smashed. They needed to amputate them in order to save him but the man, Fandral, was still considering it.

"I saw you, you healed your brother, could you do the same?" he asked. He wasn’t commanding it, it was a plea, which was read not only in his words but in the depths of his eyes. Loki realized he’d never gotten a good look at him, not until now, and then remembered this wasn’t the best situation to do so.

"Whatever my fiancé requests," he said. The words weren’t for Thor, not even for Lady Sif who Loki hadn’t noticed was inside the tent as well, but for Hildetand, who was now paying attention to the scene taking place. Slipping his hand down one of his legs, Fandral winced, and that at least indicated that his nerves were still working. He started from the knee up; and by the shape of the wound he could guess that the horse had crushed him. He dug his fingers into the flesh causing him to scream. Loki had long since stopped feeling compassion for someone else’s pain. It wasn’t in the nature of a frost giant to be sentimental. The wounds were closing rather slowly due to their severity. The warrior was sweating and writhing but everyone could see the improvement in his leg as the Jötunn Prince moved on to the next one.

He noticed his father’s presence before he entered the tent; and ignored it when Hildetand stepped out of it. Only when he was finished with Fandral’s flesh did he hear his name being called out.

"Loki, come." His father ordered him.

Looking up he met the brown eyes of Lady Sif, another person whom he had yet to know and hadn’t even been formally introduced to. He didn’t know what this Æsir lady thought of him; but Loki wasn’t about to get involved in a silly contest for the attention of the one who would be their husband—it was all part of the game of power—he hoped she understood that. He simply let go of Fandral, turned and walked out.

Laufey had advanced with Hildetand along the way to the fraction of the army that belonged to the Jötnar. Loki was introduced among the blue-skinned hosts to an area away from the soldiers where Laufey was waiting for him. His brother had gotten lost among his personal party. As soon as he saw him folding his arms, he knew the conversation was going to be serious.

"I don’t want anyone to hear or see us," Laufey said. You could still see them from afar but that wasn’t why the giant King had said it. Loki drew a circle with one hand, locking them in the middle. That barrier was going to make Heimdall, the all-seeing Guardian, temporarily blinded.

"Did you bring me here to participate in the war?" he asked.

"Of course not. Now that you’re of value I don’t want you to come to any danger during the fight, if you weren’t, have no doubt that I would’ve used you as bait to attract the enemy,” Laufey replied. Loki had no doubt that that would’ve been the case. “I only wanted you to heal your brother. He wasn’t about to miss this war for such minor injuries. Odinson emerged unscathed from battle, but he’s not as good a warrior as Hildetand,” Laufey muttered.

Loki suspected his brother was taking on the challenge of besting the heir of Asgard in front of both armies.

"Of course," Loki said. He didn’t care who the superior warrior between the two was but Laufey did and poignantly glared at him.

"Is it true he has already married the Æsir?" he asked. Loki nodded. "This war will take time but in any case, as soon as we defeat Nornheim I will insist that your wedding be celebrated. Don’t shame our house while you stay in the Asgardian court, do you understand me?”

Loki thought of his father’s plans but feared he couldn’t envision the true scope of them and therefore, couldn’t properly predict an outcome if he didn’t have all the premises.

"I know you agreed to the peace treaty because you’ll never be able to conquer Asgard; and Hildetand is so short of imagination that he couldn’t even attempt it were he to live longer than Odin himself. You want to win this through my alliance with the Æsir heir. Do you truly believe this wedding will open up the doors to the golden kingdom, and once inside, will you betray them? What are you hiding from me, father?" he asked. He was dreading the answer, and contemplated that the way in which he could use him would bring him nothing but misfortune.

"And you, son? Who flatly disavowed, in Jötunheim, to all of this scheming? Why did you agree?" he asked.

Loki should’ve anticipated that Laufey wouldn’t give him a plain answer.

"To escape from you," he said.

Laufey must’ve found it amusing, for he laughed contentedly.

"So you preferred to heed my orders, thinking you’d find yourself far away from me, only to realize that you’re still at my mercy. Do you like the idea of being that Asgardian’s whore, then?"

"Better to be his whore than your son."

It would take Loki some time to learn to be faster than his father’s short temper, for his fist struck him square in the face, so hard that it knocked him out of the barrier he’d placed against Heimdall. Laufey looked down at him with contempt, as if reminding him that if he was still breathing, it was because of him. Loki wasn’t going to thank him in spite of that.

"Go back to Asgard. You’re no longer needed here,” he ordered. "And heal that wound," he muttered before leaving him.

Loki stood up, touched his face noticing the blood emanating from his nose and mouth, it took him a moment to heal himself. It wasn’t the blow that actually hurt him; but rather the tastelessness that was left in his mouth at not being able to take his revenge. Maybe he could do it, let Laufey think his will was being done. Ultimately, Loki would impose his. He thought of that until he realized someone had witnessed the family fight, and it was none other than Prince Thor. Loki waited for him to leave—as he stood in his way—but he didn’t move so he started walking past him, back to the middle of the camp.

"I wanted to thank you for healing Fandral," said Thor, "and tell you that just because I’m your fiancé you’re not obliged to do things for me," he said and seemed sincere in his words. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried. The sorcerer who could heal the nearly shattered legs of a warrior, and Odinson genuinely asked him if he was okay.

"I am," he said. He wasn’t going to cry to his fiancé because his father beat him. It wasn’t even something new in his life. "I will return to Asgard so…" he noticed Mjölnir—the magical hammer he always carried in battle. "What happened to the sword I gave you?" He didn’t know why he recalled the weapon, perhaps for the wicked pleasure of imagining being able to take it and bury it in his father’s heart.

"It broke," Thor said, he seemed sorry for the fact. "Does it bother you?"

"No, you’ve just impressed me," Loki said looking at him. Weaker than Hildetand? His father could say whatever appeased his mind, it was obvious that he clearly was not. "Be careful with my brother. He’s never handled rivalry well," he warned. Thor nodded at his words. Loki shook his head and left.

*

It was said that no battle had been as shocking as the one held in the Hovedøya Mountains against the Nornir army. King Gerenot had been killed in the brawl at the hands of Laufey; but the one who had truly gotten the glory for breaching the enemy lines had been Thor. Hagen had fled with King Giselher to Alfheim. Even with a clear victory on their shoulders, they didn’t pursue them on to the next realm. They instead retraced their steps in order to regroup, decide on the fate of the Nornir prisoners, and distribute the kingdom’s royal treasure. It was in that small gap of peace that Laufey reminded Odin of his promise, more than six months had passed since the war had started. Loki and Thor hadn’t seen each other in all that time, though Sif and Asgard’s heir hadn’t enjoyed each other’s company either.

Odin understood that he couldn’t go skipping around the issue any further so he agreed to return to Asgard where the celebration would be held. A feast similar to the first wedding was being prepared; though this time there was a Jötunn court present, including Loki’s stepmother, Fárbauti.

Loki had been indifferent to the preparations and the day before the wedding he found himself in his chambers reading. He’d grown accustomed to life at a foreign court, and knew the Æsir nobles well by sight. But he noticed—as the time of the wedding drew near—the old resentments they held against him had resurfaced. Had they thought that Laufey’s will wouldn’t be upheld? They truly didn’t know what he was capable of. Fárbauti was in charge of selecting his wedding garments; it was decided that he would don the customary Jötunn garb. It would serve the double purpose of appeasing the high Lords of Jötunheim and keeping him well-ventilated throughout the ceremony. Asgardian clothing would be too asphyxiating to Loki’s blue skin. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he gave permission. He didn’t expect for Thor to enter his bedroom.

The young man seemed concerned, a deep furrow in his brow—mortification was apparent rather than dismay. He stood in front of him without saying anything for several seconds. The young Prince seemed to be choosing his words carefully. He fisted his hands and then looked at them before giving him another look.

"I can’t do it," he said suddenly. So that was the thought that was stuck in his throat and that finally emerged with force. "I thought I could take you as a consort but I can’t. Sorry. I’ve come to announce it to you in the hope that you’ll help me convince your father not to break the peace treaty even if I don’t fulfill my commitment to you," Thor said. A very diplomatic and well-articulated answer; he’d given this decision sometime so he could organize his thoughts.

Loki put the book down, walked over to the edge of the bed and patted it so Thor would understand that he was to sit next to him.

"Why can you not? Is it because I’m Jötunn, is it because I am a man? Or is it," he paused for a moment, "because of Lady Sif?" he wanted to know. To convince Laufey, good arguments were needed, yet Loki had never ever been able to persuade him of anything.

"Sif doesn’t know what I came here to tell you. We’ve known each other since childhood. Due to rank, we were always aware that one day we’d get married. However, I do not love her, and neither does she. We’re friends, and my marriage to her has not affected that,” he said. Loki nodded thinking that it was fine for them to have such a relationship, and assumed their wedding hadn’t been too great a sacrifice for neither of them. "This is all very strange, and not just because you’re Jötunn," he said, shaking his head a little.

"It’s okay, they also told me stories about what Asgardians were like. Murderers, thieves, scammers; that they were the villains of the stories, as I would be of yours." said Loki. He’d found books that told stories of that sort. "If it’s because of my appearance…" he interrupted himself. Suddenly his Jötunn skin turned itself into a pale, Æsir tone, his red eyes took on a combination of green, and the only thing that remained was his black hair. His thin complexion was accentuated in that new skin. There were no tattoos of any kind and he was almost as tall as Thor.

The God of Thunder looked him up and down, as if he couldn’t believe who was before his eyes. Loki kept that new guise.

"Why did you agree?" he asked.

Loki licked his lips slightly as he looked into his eyes.

"If I weren’t here with you, I’d find myself in Alfheim getting married to Prince Hagen. Of whom, it has been said, has developed a taste for young boys or I could’ve gotten married to Giselher himself. My father didn’t ask for my opinion; I assume King Odin didn’t give you the opportunity to voice yours either. Laufey made it clear that my destiny wasn’t to reign, but rather to serve as a political alliance with another kingdom," he said. "If I were to talk to him now, and tell him that you’ve cancelled our engagement, he’d go into a rage. He would talk to your father; who would most likely support you since I’m not to his liking. We’d then leave Asgard tonight—outraged. Early tomorrow, you would receive news that the Jötunn host settled next to the Æsir army in Nornheim has betrayed them; that Hagen has returned to his kingdom as King, and the peace treaty would be broken. I’d be married to Hagen the day after tomorrow. And on the third day Nornheim, Alfheim and Jötunheim would be marching against Asgard. Your father—and incidentally—you as well, agreed to this alliance because you knew there was no other way to maintain the peace," Loki told him since he was able to look at the bigger picture, "and that’s the reason why you’re to be wed once more," he reminded him. The Jötunn Prince had yet to reveal his own motives. He took a slow breath, "And—and I wanted to get out of Jötunheim. Look at me, I don’t look like a Jötunn; and among my people this appearance has been a source of contempt for me. I thought about starting anew on a different realm. Asgard seemed as good a place as any other."

His words were full of reason but Loki hid a secret truth. He’d thought about leaving before and if he hadn’t, it was because going into hiding didn’t assure him that Laufey would leave him alone. As he’d told Thor, if the giant King didn’t get what he wanted, Surtur would be receiving a new toy. And in any case, how was he to get revenge on his father if he was away?

"Does that mean you can’t convince him?"

"The scene you witnessed at camp was me having a simple conversation with my father. No, sorry, I can’t do anything to avoid our engagement without breaking our alliance at the same time," Loki declared. Unless, Thor was willing to go out and murder his father and brother so that he’d be the sovereign of Jötunheim and thus break that pact—he saw no other way.

Thor seemed to be pondering if there were any other options left. But Loki had been thoroughly listing them aloud so he’d be able to see that just like his father, King Odin—he didn’t have much of a choice. Loki had decided he was going to use Thor. He was going to play along with his father’s scheming. But ultimately, he was going to make sure to sabotage each one of his victories. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

"The relationship you have with Lady Sif,” said Loki suddenly, “you and I could have that as well. We could be friends, get married tomorrow, consummate the marriage, and live our lives separately. Even if we happen to live in the same palace. We could treat each other cordially and with respect,” Loki said. It didn’t seem like a bad deal seen that way. He saw Thor sigh.

There was no fear in Loki’s eyes. He had made up his mind and it paved the way for him. He smiled knowing that Thor was looking at him with new interest due to his transformation into an Æsir. Loki raised a pale hand towards him and caressed him, his green eyes were the most expressive quality he had, and at that moment, what they showed was an indefinable emotion. It was the look of someone in love or at least that’s how it appeared. Though Thor and Loki himself were all too aware that there was no space between them for what some called love.

Loki approached Thor as if asking for permission. Odinson, blond and sturdy as he was, showed some misgivings. He said nothing—but didn’t dare move—as Loki brought his lips closer. He rested his mouth on Thor’s. Loki’s lips were soft and cold, they parted and looked at each other, that first attempt wasn’t so disagreeable. They smiled as if testing how far they could go before all the barriers that separated them were raised once more. Loki advanced again, this time Thor was ready, parting his lips to taste his mouth—not just to feel it. They explored each other and it was at that moment that something between them ignited; time was lost and their minds became clouded. Thor’s tongue invaded Loki’s mouth and the Jötunn Prince let himself be ravished with delight. When Thor was about to stop the kiss, Loki found himself holding unto his strong arms so he wouldn’t move away. That prompted the Æsir, whose hands came to life and sought to sneak under Loki’s clothing and reach for his skin. The Jötunn regained some of his reasoning as he felt Thor’s warm, broad hands on his waist. They broke loose and stepped away.

"I’m sorry," Thor said though his eyes belied him. Not only was he not sorry at all, but he was dying to know how the story they were writing would go on.

Thor didn’t know that Loki was determined. He didn’t know that Loki was already his, and since he didn’t know, the Jötunn decided to promptly inform him of the fact. He practically fell on him, knocking him down on the bed. Thor laughed, delighted at his eager initiative, Loki stopped to look at him to make sure the Æsir wasn’t making fun of him. Thor continued to laugh as he grabbed him by the hips and turned him down to his side. Loki opened his mouth to say something and then decided not to, Thor’s gaze silenced him. He let Thor undo knots and clasps for him, his experience was clear. Layers of clothing were being removed; the Æsir didn’t stop until he had Loki naked before him. He contemplated him with his sky-blue eyes.

"He’s going to change his mind," Loki thought. Kissing was easy and non-consequential. He feared that at that moment, Odinson would become disgusted and walk away from him; and if he continued he’d do so by closing his eyes and imagining he was with Sif—or any other lady.

"Look at me," Thor asked. Loki hadn’t noticed he’d looked away in embarrassment. Thor’s eyes were like the sea; he looked at him as if he wanted to devour him. He looked at him like no one had ever done before.

"You like what you see?" Loki asked almost defiantly. He couldn’t believe what was happening but if there was some hidden deception on Thor’s part; he’d have to be an even better liar than Loki himself, and that simply couldn’t be.

Thor laughed again, only Yggdrasil knew as to why. Loki got upset, he wanted to erase that stupid smile of his and make him feel as overwhelmed, ashamed, and eager as he was—all at the same time. They turned again on the bed, Loki no longer cared that Thor kept staring at him; he busied himself gifting him with kisses as he struggled to reach the skin of the Æsir under his armor. He needed help from Thor himself to achieve his mission. The clothes stopped getting in the way and as soon as everything was discarded; Loki’s hands went straight for his fiancé’s manhood. Thor let out a surprised exclamation, he was already hard. If Loki had had more experience he would’ve noticed that he had been since he undressed him. It was the Jötunn’s turn to smile—flattered. He pounced on Thor. He wanted to feel the warmth of the blond’s naked body next to his, skin to skin, rubbing slowly against him. All the coldness that Loki’s skin harbored had evaporated by now.

Thor took hold of Loki and gently urged him to turn around. The Jötunn sighed in anticipation. Thor’s hands gripped his hips to accommodate him but nothing else happened. Loki sensed his hesitation.

"Do it," he said. That incentive was more than enough. He felt Thor brushing his entrance with the tip, tasting him, he didn’t enter him immediately. Instead his hand grabbed the Jötunn’s shaft to caress and goad him enough to relax. Loki found himself wanting more and more without finding satisfaction from his lover. "Thor," he said in a fiery voice. "Thor," there was something in the way he said that name that ended up turning them both on.

It hurt the moment Thor entered him. The two paused to let him get used to the intrusion before Thor began to move. Loki was ecstatic between the pain of being split in two and the pleasure it caused him with each thrust. The blond’s movements grew more fierce, faster and faster, impaling him mercilessly; holding him tightly to force him to keep up with him. Loki yelled his name, tried to hold on but was soon over the edge. His body relaxed but Thor’s hands held him in the same position.

The God of Thunder gave him a brief respite, his body trembling like a wild animal being restrained.

"Go on," Loki said, he knew they weren’t done yet and wanted to feel him climax. With his consent Thor continued with that reckless way of riding him. Loki’s body arched, pain now dominating over pleasure but he held on. The seconds lengthened, the rhythm increased until finally; with an agonized gasp he felt the explosion of his lover. Thor’s body fell on him hugging him from behind.

The weight of what had transpired settled between them. Loki knew that he should feel like the lowest of whores for what he’d just done—worse still—he should feel like Laufey’s little puppet. Given that his father was hoping for just that, an opportunity to turn him into Asgard’s royal bitch for his twisted purposes. He turned around, overwhelmed, and found himself face to face with Thor. The Æsir Prince took advantage of the new position within the bed to grab him by the neck; and give him another one of those kisses that seemed more like attempts to devour him. He only ended it when they needed to breathe. Loki had a hard time feeling miserable if Thor kissed him like that.

*

He left the room trying not to make noise so as not to wake him up. He adjusted the cape he was wearing for the cold. He felt too awake to go to bed and try to gain some sleep; which he should do given that a difficult day awaited him. He preferred to go out and breathe in the crisp, cold wind outside the palace. Then his steps took him away from Valaskjálf and towards the Bifröst.

The walk across the bridge allowed him to remove the heaviness from the thoughts that crossed his mind, over and over again, of what he’d just done. It wasn’t until he got in front of Heimdall that he felt the weight of his actions—heavy on his shoulders.

"You’re late, Thor," the Guardian warned him.

*

**Author's Note:**

> \- MY NOTES -  
> Ok, I read this fic way back in 2014... where it was originally published in FF.net. It truly is one of the best spanish Thorki fanfics out there. I've played with the idea of translating it for several years... and here we are in 2021 in the midst of a world pandemic and still with no job. Hope you give it a chance. Stay safe out there!  
> Thank you to my amazing beta! @honeyspice12 on Twitter.


End file.
